Irresistable Kagome
by ichigo49218
Summary: YYH/INUxover Kagome is wanted by male demons. She even gets kidnapped by them! This story is based in her time. Who knows which demon or hanyou will get her? what will happen to her? r&r my first story. Being edited and redone in some chapters
1. UPDATE

To All my readers!  
I realize that I have more or less been dead and after rereading my story I was out of love with it. I notice many many many things wrong with it and have decided to completely rewrite it. Take out soem things, add in some things, redo some things. just all around make it better. As time has passed I've gotten better at my writing and would like to put it so some good use, what better use than to redo one of my stories?  
So since I have so much free time right now I'll begin working on it and try to get the first chapter up by Monday!

Much love and well wishes, Ichigo.


	2. What is going on?

Kagome was just sitting alone in the backyard of her house near the Higurashi Shrine, reading a book about demons and their history. Demons and humans had been living side by side, sure there were some issues but at least there were no wars. Some people, both demons and humans, were just prejudiced. which was natural. But Kagome didn't judge others based on race, or color. She judged based on a person, be they human or demon, by their actions. She had just gotten to a chapter on half demons and was very interested in this subject. Half demons were proof that humans and demons could love each other.  
All of a sudden she heard a rustle in the bushes. She looked over at them, holding her book to her chest, when a dark figure leaped from the bushes and landed right on top of her. She closed her eyes and let out a small shriek. Kagome felt herself picked up and bit her lip. She kept her eyes shut, not wanting to believe this was happening. The figure jumped over the back wall with Kagome in his arms, the chest she was pressed to was definitely male. it was firm and actually quite warm.  
He ran from where he landed to a little house in the woods far from Kagome's house. There was a river twelve yards from the house. When Kagome finally opened her eyes she saw a boy with long silver hair and two fluffy silver dog ears on top of his head.  
Kagome looked from her captor to the area they were in, becoming very worried. 'Oh no what is he gonna do to me!' she thought, panic beginning to rise in her. Kagome looked back at him, he seemed familiar. 'Wait a minute, I've seen him somewhere before I just know it!' she suddenly said "Y-You're Inuyasha the half dog demon!" Inuyasha, as he was now identified as, carried her inside. "Yeah, what of it." he growled looking down at her before he dropped her on the sofa that was closest to them. "Nothing, it's just, I've read a lot about you in a book I've been reading." Kagome said looking up at him. He crossed his arms and turned from her "So, whats your name wench? " Inuyasha said demandingly as he looked over his shoulder at her. "Its Kagome Higurashi" she said sweetly. Then there was a long silence between the two. Inuyasha trying to decide how to handle this situation, he hadn't planned on anything after taking her. It was quiet until they heard someone knock at the door. Inuyasha opened it to find it was the wolf demon Koga. "How've ya been mutt. I thought I smelled a human so I came to investigate. You don't mind do ya?" he said pushing open the door and knocking Inuyasha over. Which angered the hanyou. Then the wolf saw Kagome sitting on the sofa. She was looking at him curiously.  
'What's Mutt-face doing with such a good looking woman?' Koga thought looking her over from head to toe. Inuyasha got up and started growling at Koga who was now sitting beside a nervous Kagome. "get away from her!' Inuyasha growled giving Koga a look that had death all over it. "Shes mine!" he said still glaring at Koga. "Oh yeah, what is she to ya mutt?" Koga said in a cocky voice at Inuyasha. "shes mine that's all that I'm gonna say." Inuyasha said.  
"Then why don't we just have a little contest? To see who gets the fair maiden. What do you say, Inuyasha?" Koga smirked. Inuyasha, convinced he was better than the wolf quickly agreed. So they went outside to have their contest. Kagome followed them. Very confused, but also interested to see the two compete. How often would she get a chance to see this? First they had a strength contest, then a contest of skill, and finally a fighting contest . All ended up in a tie, much to both parties annoyance. So they decided Kagome should choose who she wanted to be with, by saying their name. Kagome had no idea why they were doing this, but they wanted her to choose who was better. She had seen all the contests, she figured it was only fair. Their contests had seemed to be fueled by some old rivalry.  
But right before she was going to choose another demon came out from behind one of the trees. When Kagome saw who it was she was so shocked she called out his name "Sesshomaru." Kagome was looking at the demon with his long silver hair, longer then Inuyasha's, violet streaks across his cheeks, and the crescent moon on his forehead. Then she remembered the contest and whose ever name she called would be the one to have her. She was still unsure why they wanted her.  
Inuyasha and Koga were furious she had called out Sesshomaru's name and not theirs. "So brother, it would seem I've won this little contest of yours and the woman is now mine" Sesshomaru said with a smirk on his face. "No! Because you didn't do the strength, skill, or fighting to see if you'd be able to protect Kagome!" Inuyasha said with a smirk as he crossed his arms.  
"Fine, but when I beat you don't try doing a rematch, little brother." Sesshomaru said looking at Inuyasha. Sesshomaru did the strength contest, then he won the skill contest and finally he won the fighting contest, leaving them both face down in the dirt. It had been child's play since both had been too angry to really give him a challenge "Well you still have to have her call your name "Inuyasha said. "No problem" Sesshomaru said then turned to the now wide eyed girl "Now Kagome, just say my name and we can leave to my castle. You'll be happier with me." he held out his hand. Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then Inuyasha then finally Koga. " I-I...I" Kagome started to say then suddenly another demon appeared. It was Hiei, the fire demon. "I 'm here for the girl. Hand her over." he said grabbing Kagome's arm. "What?!" Kagome said looking at him. "Like hell shes gonna be going with you. Ya short excuse of a demon!"Said Inuyasha as he stepped forward to attack the black clad demon. Hiei hit Inuyasha square in the nose when the hanyou tried to attack. Then jumped into a nearby tree taking Kagome with him. "COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHRIMP!" Inuyasha and Koga yelled, While Sesshomaru growled in an annoyed manner and his eyes narrowed at the short demon as Hiei sped off with Kagome over his shoulder. "LET ME GO!" said Kagome trying to get away by kicking and hitting Hiei. "Go ahead and struggle all you like, it just fuels my fun." he said with a smirk. Suddenly a silver and white blur jumped in front of Hiei, causing him to stop dead in his tracks. It was another demon, named Youko. "What do you want, fox?" Hiei asked looking annoyed. "I want that girl you have over your shoulder." Youko said in a calm voice, looking at Kagome and flashing a really cute smile at her. From behind Hiei appeared Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, and Koga. All of them looking even more annoyed as they spotted another rival for Kagome. "Give up the girl or else!" said Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha. "Not a chance" said Hiei leaping away and running to the north, Kagome still over his shoulder. As he ran they could hear some very colorful words coming from Inuyasha. Kagome was still kicking and screaming for Hiei to put her down. Which he ignored and kept running. When Hiei looked behind him he saw Youko and Sesshomaru both catching up fast. But neither could match him, he sped up to get away from them. "Ha! you think you can catch me!" Hiei said as he and Kagome disappeared. Sesshomaru and Youko were not happy when they saw them vanish. When Koga and Inuyasha caught up they were angry that Sesshomaru and Youko lost Kagome. Some more choice words were heard from Inuyasha.  
"Where the hell am I?" Kagome asked as her eyes fluttered open. She didn't remember falling asleep, which scared and confused her. But somehow she Had. as she looked around she saw she was in a room. The walls were covered with white cloth, there was a trunk against one wall, she was laying on a bed of furs, there was a carpet on the floor, and there was also a wardrobe against another wall. It was all so strange. It took a moment for the girl to remembered all that had happened. She put her head in hr hands and tried to think of why all those demons, and half demon, had been after her. She was just a normal girl! Suddenly she heard footsteps and looked up. she noticed a silhouette coming down the hall. As it got closed she realized it was Hiei. Who had an evil smirk on his face as he looked right at her. With those piercing red eyes. The look he gave her said "I've got something in store for you!" Hiei walked up to the edge of the fur bed she was sitting up on. "Finally up I see. Did you sleep well?" he asked as something under his bandana glowed. "There are some clothes in the wardrobe. If you wish to change. You've been asleep for a whole day, and I know you humans prefer to be clean." he said as he left to give her some time to change. She just sat there stunned. 'Why is this happening to me? What did I do?' she thought as she pulled her legs to her chest, resting her head on her knees. After she wallowed in her confusion for a few moments she decided she might as well take up his offer to change clothes. She got up and went to the wardrobe. Kagome found a peculiar garment in the closet. 'This is a miko outfit! Where'd he get this? Better question, WHY does he have it?' She thought as she looked at the outfit.

" Where did that bastard go?" Inuyasha screamed at the others. "We've got to find them. NOW!" he was yelling but no one was listening. Insted they were trying to find ways to hunt Hiei down and get back Kagome. While they were thinking, Inuyasha was still yelling. First they had to find them. But how?  
When Kagome finished dressing she looked down at herself. The outfit made her looked like a real miko, She wondered Why Hiei had had this outfit, but wasn't going to bother asking about it. Instead she had to find a way to get out of here. She had to get home, maybe try to find out why all these men were after her. Kagome walked out of the doorway and followed the hall. Kagome was a little scared since she knew she was about to see the demon who kidnapped her from the person who kidnapped her. That was a very confusing concept to wrap her mind around 'I wonder why so many demons want me?' she thought 'Maybe they are gonna eat me?'  
'Why would we eat you?' said a voice in her head 'Who said that?! Am I going crazy?' she said aloud. 'I am Hiei. And no you are not going crazy.' he replied. When she reached the end of the hall she was in a large octagonal room. 'Wow!' she thought entering the large room. On the walls were clothes of blacks and greys. One wall had a tapestry had a black dragon on it. Kagome recognized it instantly, from her book, it was The Dragon Of The Darkness Flame. The girl looked from the tapestry to the demon that was watching her from the corner of the room. His intense gaze unnerved her.  
The others had finally found where Hiei had taken Kagome and were inspecting it for traps before they tried entering the place. it may have looked like a cave, but that was an illusion. Sesshomaru, Youko, Inuyasha and Koga entered and began sniffing around for any traces of Kagome. They knew she was in this place, but it was like a maze!

Meanwhile, as they navigated their way through, Hiei had moved closer to Kagome. Which made her back up a step. Before she knew it he was in front of her. She was looking down at him and gulped. "Wh-what are you planning to do with me, if you're not going to eat me?" she asked him in a nervous voice. Kagome really wanted to know why all these demons were after her. "Better question, why is everyone after me?" she asked with a bit more confidence.

Hiei had been about to reply when suddenly the others arrived. "There they are!" Said Inuyasha. "Now give me back Kagome! I saw her first!"

"She's coming with me, Mutt!" Growled Koga who hit the hanyou in the head. Thus causing a fight between the two. Youko and Sesshomaru moved closer glaring at the fire apparition


End file.
